zeners_wolf_packfandomcom-20200213-history
RP Fighting Rules
You can do whatever you want (as long as you aren't tangent to hell and back) in your intro, enter whatever way you wish to, but if I find you spreading your "Cancer" in it (or even in later posts, as long as it remains a few meters close to you it's fine, but if the radius has three digits then I'm going to pull you over and give you a "ticket" for that) then I'm afraid "God" will have to show you "Pain" by removing it from the area and leaving you as exhausted as you should be for doing such bullshit. In layman terms, setting the field in a way that it's blatantly advantageous to yourself and hazardous to your opponent will backfire, it will backfire hard, don't do that shit, nobody likes dealing with that shit. I'm trying to stop that hence this punishment so early on. * No godmod, no OP, no metagaming, no paper-bagging and no character control, auto-hitting and light-speed are forbidden, also no unreasonable bunnying in which case you will leave yourself exhausted and prone to being interrupted so better not go overboard with your offense otherwise your defense will suck, period. See? I'm trying to change how rules work, if you break them a judge won't bash you so the fight ends with a disqualification, you will have a reasonable handicap instead, fitting of said violation. Power-playing is in no way allowed either and anything else I might have forgotten to mention, which role-players that follow a "healthy" etiquette should know not to do. Rule 1.5: Paper-bagging is when you state your attack is only going to do a certain thing to your opponent if they get hit by it and then when they do get hit you state in your next post that it gave them "cancer". Assuming said after-effects do exist in your character sheet you should still have the decency to mention that much in your post and do not use the excuse of avoiding metagaming to do paper-bagging because you will be guilty of rule breaking yourself before your opponent. *Being OP, power-playing, in lay-man terms being a "top kek steroids eating nigga" won't put you beyond the other. What I mean by this is power scaling will come in play. Please do note that being reasonably stronger than the other is fine as long as he excels in something else over you, such as being faster, in which case the odds are even so one doesn't really reign supreme over their opponent in overall. Please do note that moving at speed of "instantaneous movement" or "shunpo" or whatever anime stuff counts as teleportation will not be allowed; don't move at speeds past that of sound unless you are riding a fighter jet or something. You are not a railgun. *No post size limit but make sure not to lack necessary details or add too much unnecessary and/or repetitive narration in it. In other words, make an effort to CLEARLY describe the scenery and the place you stand at unless you would prefer it to be some hyperbolic time chamber DBZ kind of shit; in which case to be avoided the second poster can add whatever the first poster failed to mention. As for the second part, nobody cares about what you did before you got to the battlegrounds, self-explanatory. Rule 3.5: Try to structure your posts in a way that makes your actions clear, hiding them behind fancy wordings and other such thesaurus-misuse will not guarantee you a cheap shot; assuming your opponent misunderstands your post or whatsoever. * No numerical speeds or other numeric values aside from physical constants. For clarity this means quantity, size, and area of effect or other such things can be detailed. This rule is in place to prevent escalation of values which leads to pissing matches instead of tactical engagements. Rule 5.5: Trying to "dick over" your opponent by throwing something twice theirs size at them may count as powerplay/op unless "preps" were involved. This includes summons and anything unreasonably "dickish" you could think of. * As I already said teleportation is not allowed but for the sake of summoning weapons and/or allies/NPCs you may resort to it as long as you don't abuse it. Summoning your swords around your opponent to point blank omni-directional attack his ass is a good example of a BAD thing to do. Having your allies jump him from too close will not be condoned either. If you are going to resort to teleportation use it fairly, summon them nearby while your opponent isn't close. Do note that materializing objects using your ability/power is allowed since that takes some time to form and will be noticed so your opponent will have time to re-act and not randomly crash with your "dragon". *Bunnying is generally a bad thing to do but like paper-bagging I have to point out a few exceptions about it, which you should all be already aware of since they are taken from other ruleset(s). You are allowed one attack per turn, and that is all. Actions that transpire as a result of that attack are, of course, perfectly fine, and your one attack may consist of multiple offensive actions so long as they do not cause a "barraging" effect like seen in a chain of separate attacks. This is to prevent continuity breaks that lead to confusion when a chain of actions is interrupted. *Player/Team derived NPC limit at 2 (in case of being outnumbered the one handicapped is entitled to extras so as to match the opposing team in numbers) NPC are treated as full characters in regards to being hit and receiving damage but their power must be relative to the controllers character in terms of balance to be treated as full characters for this purpose, otherwise they may be autohit and damage assigned as if they were environmental NPC. This will be discussed and agreed upon when relevant. *As this is a universal fantasy/sci-fi RP, science can be bent, but not to unrealistic capacities. Remember, this IS Earth, or at least functions under the same laws and basic environmental principles. This means your setting can NOT be mandatorily detrimental to anything that could survive on Earth in a non-extreme environment. I'll reiterate, advantageous intros are dickish. * Any information not on your character sheet at the time the match starts or not stated in your introduction post is completely invalidated, and cannot be used within the confines of the battle itself. You aren't allowed to make up abilities as you go along, don't even try. Being caught doing so will result in instant disqualification and chances are you will get black-listed. * Failure to comply with any rule, except those with an already defined consequence, will result in a repost. You are allowed TWO reposts, and thereafter an infringement results in a disqualification and perhaps "deranking". * A judge has the right to dismiss any claims made should they find that the actual issue at hand does not in any real way affect the match itself. This applies both to inconsequential details that don't actually affect combat in any way being used as a point of contention AND cases where the involved action is being disputed due to an aesthetic process rather than its actual effects or outcomes which would be found to be perfectly acceptable if done by another process. In short don't nitpick. Rule 13.5: Please do also note that if the judge decides to "nerf" either party for the sake of "power scaling" you have no choice but to accept it unless you are used to winning with powerplaying instead of skill; in which case you will be politely asked to go stuff yourself. *You not only reserve the right to have a post explained to you by your opponent in laymen's terms and to have any and all questions answered but may request a pause in the match room for until such concerns are addressed. Refusal to answer questions asked by an opponent about your post or abilities, within reason, will be treated as a forfeit. A judge has the right to waive this privilege if they find it to be used for the purposes of stalling, but only after initial questions have been addressed. In short, don't bash your opponent if they ask for post clarification, if they are rude about it then let a judge know instead of fueling their rage and causing a shit-storm; nobody likes drama that much. *Judging decisions must, and I mean MUST, be made with both parties having been able to speak with the judge and have their concerns addressed prior to the judgment. Once a judge call is made it is final. But if said call has been made without both parties having been able to talk to the judge it will only count as a "statement" until the requirements for it to count as a "judgment" have been properly and reasonably met. *Mock-Deathmatch, loser is declared when one combatant is dead or otherwise incapacitated, however there are no lasting effects on the character beyond the roleplay. Dead means he isn't functional so the 'lol never alive to begin with' shit cant be used as a get out. If you choose to take flight mid-fight then it may count as an escape in which case it will be your loss. Leading your opponent into a trap won't count as such as long as you mock/taunt them to follow you and don't just randomly fly away faster than the speed of sound. Self-explanatory. *I cannot stress this enough, no power-playing will be allowed in any way or form. If your energy straight up eats/absorbs other energies/matter AWHOLE for no good reason you will be subject to "nerfing" period. No unreasonable dicking will be allowed, I'm tired of seeing matches turning into pissing contests over whose power is better than the other's power and whose abilities dicks over the other's and so on. Equal neutralization/destruction is fine as long as it is reasonable. Follow the etiquette of sportsmanship/fairness for crying out loud, try and win with skill instead of power; self-explanatory. * T1 RP is promoted but not to the extent of quantity being what matters. - http://i.imgur.com/XtToFrO.png - Interrupts, hypotheticals and preps are advised - http://i.imgur.com/yi6kNER.png - if you understand and/or know these then good, you don't have to read numbers 18.5, 19 & 19.5 so skip straight to the short and sweet, final rule No. 20. Rule 18.5: Using http://www.wattpad.com/53518960-role-play-101-xvi-i-the-prep-charge-system-combat as source to explain how preps work. Firstly: http://i.imgur.com/zk63EDc.png - it should also be noted that a `combo-prep` can occur from not just `field advantages` or an opponent's 'mistake' but also from teamwork (combo with partner's attack) or another attack of your own; the latter is to be avoided due to the risk of bunnying, but what do you think you've got NPCs for? The possibilities are endless, but please DO take into consideration this: http://i.imgur.com/1qfZMar.png - which means that if you prep something for ONE turn and then 'prep' it some more at the start of the NEXT turn and fire it during the SAME turn it won't be a ++2 but actually a ++1. `Charge-prep` count doesn't go up if you attack with it on the same turn since its `+1` is supposed to come in fruition throughout the duration between the end of the turn you started charging it and the beginning of the following turn, assuming your opponent 'allows' you to charge your attack/defense up to begin with etc. As the part 2 of 'The Prep/Charge System Combat' states: You do NOT start automatically at 1, because there is no way you can fully charge something in one post. It goes without saying that 2 comes in effect in between the end of your second post and beginning of the third one and so on. If you fail to abide by these then expect 'nerfing' to your preps. *For additional information and specification on preps make sure to read this FAQ: http://pastebin.com/HJ4zAthg - This is to limit exploitation abuse and basically prevent bad stuff whilst allowing for an even more advanced play. * This is a big issue seeing that for some reason some role-players can't handle role-playing in real time and instead prefer to fight like it's pokemon. Yes, I am pressing the "time-line" issue. Time lining is correctly defined as altering the order, duration, or pacing of your opponents actions within your post. This is often called "advantageous Sequencing" but is a form of character control and is not tolerated. Example post: Bob rolled to the right then threw a rock at Jon. Illegal follow-up post: Jon dodged the rock then attacks bob while he is in his roll. clearly changed the timeline of events in order to take advantage of Bob, this is not allowed Rule I am aware that some people have misinterpreted this rule as "interrupting" your opponent so I'm going to have to mention more about it. If there are multiple actions, a sequence of events must be established between you and your adversary. This implies that speed, time, and given scenarios be accounted for while calculating actions. (If your character is running, and then stops, turns, and then casts an attack, you must take into account those moments of running, and turning, as well as attack cast time, in which the other person's actions are also accounted for, if there are any, or will be in their next post.) Action Sequence breaking is also plausible. (If you saw your opponent charging at you, you wouldn't stand there and continue charging your attack. That's just logic.) This is simply put, the chronology of events in roleplay and laying out what they mean in essence of plot-weaving. In short, don't complain if you leave yourself prone to getting attacked before you can attack. Please do note that this allowance doesn't give you the right to attack your opponent before they can attack you without mentioning the reason why you were able to do so first. In short, if they pull out a gun and fire at you YOU cannot simply say you pulled your gun out and shot them first unless they decided to monologue and threaten you or do something that made their intention oh so blatantly obvious which would justify such a response from you as long as you have the time to do that much. * Locked match, no outside interference at all unless both parties get bored and agree on someone else jumping in to spice things up or something. Category:Rules